tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Big Brother 4
Platinum Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of the Platinum Big Brother series which was introduced to tengaged towards the end of October 2013. The season is set to be the longests edition of Platinum Big Brother, lasting 31 days with 14 new houseguests fighting for the title of Platinum Big Brother champion. Casting applications for this season opened on October 22nd 2013. This season premiered on October 30th 2013 with a finale date of November 25th 2013. This season saw two hiatus breaks due to a problem with the network, the houseguests remained within the house, but the competition was put on hold meaning this season would be longer than anticipated and the longest yet with 31 days. The competition re-commenced on Day 11, November 11, 2013. Production and casting After another successful season, Lauren Jade announced with much pleasure that the series will be back with a new season just under 1 week after the finale of season 3. Production started on season 4 by Laurenjade121. Applications for this season closed October 27th and part 2 of the interview process commenced lasting 48 hours. The poll for a free pass to the house also opened on October 27th 2013 ensuring a applicant a pass into the house. How to play The game generally works on a 2-day rotation, the live show, which includes an eviction, new head of household competition and nominations all on one day. The veto competition and veto meeting are then held the next day. This season followed the same time pattern as the previous season, all competitions were held at 5 EST daily. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for possible eviction. Then houseguets compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner get's a chance to veto one of the HoH's nominations, if they do the HoH myust name a replacement nominee, but cannot nominate the veto winner. All houseguests, apart from the nominees then vote to evict one of the nominees. (The HoH only votes in the event of a tie). The houseguest that receives the most votes to evict has to leave the house. From the final 7 onwards, evicted houseguests become part of the 'Big Brother Jury.' On finale night, the Jury of seven vote between the final 2 on who should be crowned the winner of Platinum Big Brother 4. At the final 3, the HoH is split into 3 parts to determine who the final HoH is. Securing themselves an automatic place in the final two. Twist of the season This season was dubbed "Target Locked On." Each houseguest secretly received their own target, somebody that they shoud aim to get out before the end of Week 5 to gain a secret special game changing reward. Nobody will know, however, if the HoH has earned their reward. During Week 3, there was an "Instant Eviction." This means the Head of Household's initial nominees would be the final nominees for the week. There was no veto competition for this first eviction. Normal play for week 3 then resumed with a new HoH. Houseguests On the cast reveal, 14 houseguests were announced to be entering the house the following day on October 29th 2013 and the official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests announced were new to Platinum Big Brother series. The houseguests entered the house on October 30th 2013. Voting History